Carrying on
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: After Gill's ordeal Dave realises he made a huge mistake in leaving her, Gill decides that life it too short and gives Dave one more chance. Will it work this time?
1. Chapter 1

**I really ship these two for some reason! Even though everything he did to her, I think he still loves her, well anyway please don't forget to review!**

**When Sammy woke up the next morning his head was pounding, he knew most people would be feeling the exact same as him. Orla was lying by his side, her blond hair was spread out over the pillow, Sammy knew she would be feeling rough so decided not to wake her by getting up and removing his arm from underneath her. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. He could hear someone downstairs in the kitchen. He knew it wouldn't be his mum because she was still shaken up and she had drunk so much last night that she would be in no fit state to be cooking so early on. Then he remembered the conversation he'd had with his dad last night. His dad had come to him telling him that he still loved Gill and wanted to be with her. Sammy knew that Gill still loved Dave, but Sammy told Dave that if he dared do anything wrong again Sammy would make sure he wouldn't be doing anything at all anytime in the future. But he knew Dave wouldn't do anything like that again, he loved Gill too much now. He hoped Dave was downstairs making breakfast for Gill.**

**Sammy was right, it was Dave it the kitchen. He had woken up at around seven and decided to do something nice for Gill, he crept downstairs and began making her breakfast. Dave knew that Gill never really ate breakfast, so he decided to do something special. There was nothing in the house so Dave went out and brought croissants and flowers for Gill. Once he got back he put them in the oven and found a vase for the flowers. He made Gill a cup of tea just how she liked it with three sugars and not a lot of milk, then Dave found her favourite mug and poured it in. Finally he found a tray, placed the mug of tea and the croissants on it and carried it upstairs. When he opened the door Gill was still asleep, but she was beginning to stir. Dave put the tray down on her bedside table and watched as she opened her eyes. Dave was the first thing Gill saw, a smile came across her lips, she hadn't expected him to stay the whole night let alone still be there in the exact same place in the morning.**

"**Good morning" Dave said as he pulled up some cushions for her to lean against. Dave instantly noticed the bruises on her neck, yesterday they were red today they were purple.**

"**Hello, I wasn't expecting you to be here" Last night Dave had come up to her room as everyone was leaving and apologised for everything he had put her through. Gill still loved him and she knew he loved her too. She wanted it too work out just as much as Dave did. Dave leant over and help Gill to sit up, he wrapped his arms around her as he laid her back against the cushions. Gill felt safer than she had ever felt in these last few days.**

"**You didn't think I would bugger off and leave did you, not after what I said last night, besides I've made you breakfast" Dave picked up the tray and laid it across Gill's legs which were covered by the duvet. Gill watched as he placed the tray over her and then sat back down on the chair he had spent all night on. He was wearing a funny expression, he was staring at Gill but not in a harsh way in a loving and caring way. It made Gill want to be back with him even more, but she didn't know if she could take the heartache all over again. In that moment Gill made a promise to herself, if she was to start over with Dave and make things work, she would got for it but if she found out he'd been cheating she would leave him there and then and no second chances.**

"**Thanks for this Dave, I really do appreciate it" Gill picked up his hand and stroked it.**

"**I'm just looking out for you, trust me it looks like you need it" When Gill touched Dave's hand, he squeezed it tightly as if to reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. "Now I'm going to go home.." Dave began, Gill's facial expression turned to worry and her eyes began to fill with tears again.**

"**Please" Gill pleaded**

"**I'm going to go home and pack a bag with some of my stuff and I'll be back round here in a hour tops" Dave had decided he would sleep in the spare room until Gill was ready to talk about their relationship, but for now Gill needed to be looked after and although he was sure Sammy and Orla could do it , he wanted to himself.**

"**You're going to stay here?" Gill's eyes lit up.**

"**Yes, I'm not leaving your side until you want me to" Never, Gil thought to herself. Dave stood up and leant over Gill, he wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Now I won't be long" With that Dave left leaving Gill alone. Gill had finished her breakfast and wanted to see Sammy and Orla, she didn't have much of a chance last night. She dragged herself out of bed and surprisingly she felt ok and not too hungover. She made her way downstairs where she found Sammy and Orla lying on the sofa under a blanket their hands intertwined on the top. Gill stood at the door just watching them. Orla's engagement ring was placed delicately on her finger, it was the first time she'd seen the ring and she was proud of Sammy as it was a rather gorgeous ring. She was glad Sammy had met Orla, and Gill really loved them both. Gill pulled the living room door too and made her way into the kitchen. She began to make herself a tea when Orla appeared.**

"**Morning Gill, how are you feeling?" Orla and Sammy had been through hell yesterday waiting to know what happened to Gill.**

"**Hiya love, I'm alright thanks tea?" Orla walked over and picked the mugs out of Gill's hands**

"**You sit down, Sammy would kill me if he saw me let you make yourself tea!"**

"**Really I'm fine" Orla didn't care what Gill said she just pointed to a chair and made Gill sit in it.**

"**How's Dave?" Orla smiled, although she knew what Dave had done to Gill, all she wanted for Gill was for her to be happy. She and Sammy both backed the idea as long as Gill was happy.**

"**He's just gone to get some of his stuff, he's staying for a few days" Orla turned around to see Gill was wearing a huge grin.**

"**I thought he might be!" Orla winked at Gill, and handed her a mug of tea.**

"**Shut it you, thanks!" Gill accepted the mug and Orla sat down next to her.**

"**He'll treat you right this time I know it" Orla looked at Gill, who was trying not to make eye contact, she just hoped Orla was right.**

"**How do you know?" **

"**Because he'll have Sammy, me, Julie, Janet, Rachel and the rest of MIT to deal with if he doesn't" Orla laughed which then made Gill laughed "Seriously Gill, go for it, he makes you happy anyone can see that!"**

"**I never stopped loving him" Gill whispered**

"**Well then, you know how to get him back, he clearly still loves you" Gill realised Orla was right, she stood up and hugged her**

"**Thank you" Gill whispered and then ran off upstairs to get dressed.**

**When Dave got back later Sammy and Orla were in the kitchen making lunch.**

"**Alright dad?" Sammy had relaxed his attitude towards his father now**

"**Fancy going out for lunch and then buggering off out the house til this evening?" Dave wanted to be alone with Gill, he was hoping Orla would realise and he wouldn't have to spell it out**

"**Course we can!" Orla said "Come on Sammy"**

"**Yeah that's fine, just don't do anything stupid" Sammy warned Dave just like he had done last night, he was hoping Dave would get the message.**

"**I won't, here take this treat yourselves" Dave handed them his debit card "Enjoy yourselves" Sammy took the card, he smiled at his father, Sammy was glad his parents were getting on again.**

"**Thanks dad, we'll see you later then" Orla picked up her bag and they left the house taking Sammy's car.**

**Just then Gill came downstairs. She had gotten dressed while Dave went out, however she didn't really feel like wearing anything special so she'd thrown on some jeans and a jumper. If she was honest she felt quite comfy.**

"**Where are they off too?" Gill asked**

"**They wanted to go out I think?" Dave wasn't going to tell her he had bribed them so he could spend some alone time with them.**

"**Oh ok" Gill just nodded and sat down on the sofa**

"**Gill, we need to talk" Dave looked serious, Gill felt sick.**

"**Ok?" **

"**I know I treated you badly, and I regret it, but I still love you and I want to be with you" Dave took a deep breath and tried to gage her reaction. If Dave was expecting anything it certainly wasn't this. Gill moved over towards him and kissed him. Their lips crashed together, they had both wanted this for so long. Dave held her head with one hand and ran the other through her hair. Gill wrapped her legs around him. **

"**I love you Gill Murray" Dave whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.**

"**I love you too" Gill breathed out, she let out a small moan as he stroked the inside of her leg. Gill broke their kiss to gasp for breath. Dave took the opportunity to pull off her jumper. He threw it onto the floor, and couldn't help but stare at Gill's chest, it had been more than ten years since they had even said anything nice to each other, but Dave knew this was what they both wanted. Gill began to blush under Dave's gaze, before she could say anything he crashed back against her. He began to undo her bra, whilst she tugged at his belt.**

"**Upstairs, in our old bed" Dave whispered. Gill grinned as he picked her up and ran upstairs.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**When Gill awoke she let out a sigh, Dave was lying under the duvet with his arms around Gill, her head resting on his chest and one arm wrapped around him.**

"**Wow" Dave whispered, Gill let go of him, he moved so they were both lying on their sides facing each other.**

"**What?" Gill smiled as Dave pushed the hair away from her face**

"**That was amazing" Dave leant in to kiss her, Gill wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "You were amazing" Gill returned his kiss, she had realised that she never stopped loving him and all she wanted to do was be with him.**

"**You weren't so bad yourself" Gill giggled as Dave tickled her sides. She had always been ticklish.**

"**Oh well I might have to show you again later then!" Dave pulled her close and she snuggled into his chest. "Wanna go for a walk?" Gill sat up she wasn't sure if she wanted to go outside yet, she still felt pretty shaken up. Dave looked at her unsure of what she was going to say. Gill took a deep breath.**

"**Alright then I'm going to get dressed" Dave smiled as Gill leant down to kiss him, she then climbed out of bed and went to get dressed for the second time today. **

**Dave was waiting for her by the door, he had put the same clothes on as he was wearing earlier, however Gill came downstairs wearing a pale blue dress with a black cardigan over the top.**

"**Ready?" Dave said**

"**Do I need my bag?" Gill asked as she checked her hair in the mirror**

"**No you've got me" Dave winked at her and opened the door. Gill followed him out. Once she was outside she felt alright, however it gave her the shivers to think of everything that happened yesterday. Dave could see she was worried, so he took her hand and linked it with his. Gill looked up at him and smiled. They walked to the end of the road and then started walking into town. Every so often Dave would put his arm around Gill's shoulder making her feel safe.**

"**Fancy a drink?" Dave said as they reached a pub, Gill had never been there but agreed. She followed him up the steps and stood next to him as he order their drinks.**

"**White wine?" He asked**

"**Yeah" Gill muttered back, she felt strange being here with him what if someone she knew was here. Dave knew something was up so he placed a hand around her waist. He could feel her shaking.**

"**What's up love?" Dave took the drinks and led her towards a table in the corner, he put them on the table and then sat down opposite Gill.**

"**I'm not sure, it just feels strange being out with you, holding hands and being close, I mean what if someone sees us?" Gill asked, Dave took her hand from where it was resting on the table.**

"**Then we say Hi, don't worry about anything all they care about is your happiness" Dave told her honestly, he pushed her drink over towards her.**

"**Alright then" Gill ran her thumb over his hand as she picked up her drink and took a large sip.**

"**God your so amazing" Dave said, Gill smirked she couldn't help but laugh no one had complimented her in ages.**

"**I know" Gill winked at him.**

**A couple of hours later Gill and Dave returned home. They had walked back from the pub and luckily they hadn't seen anyone they knew. **

"**Wanna watch a film?" Dave called as he went into the lounge, Gill appeared soon after.**

"**Yeah, why not" Dave was lying on the sofa so Gill climbed onto the sofa next to him and lay down next to him. She pulled the blanket Sammy and Orla had been lying under earlier and she pulled it over them both. She nestled into Dave's chest as he picked a film.**

"**There's either Silver Linings or Lincoln on at the moment" Gill didn't really care as long as she was with Dave.**

"**Silver Linings then" Dave clicked the remote and the film began to play. Gill suddenly became exhausted and was fighting to keep her eyes open. In the end she and Dave both fell asleep wrapped around each other under the blanket. They didn't watch much of the film.**

**Sammy and Orla came home shortly after, they walked in and found Gill and Dave asleep on the sofa. Sammy felt so happy for his mum, she was asleep in her soul mates arms and she had a smile on her face.**

"**Come on, let's leave them here and go to bed" Orla whispered, Sammy turned around to look at her, she had a devilish grin on her face. Orla grabbed Sammy's arm and pulled him upstairs.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Gill had been kidnapped. Dave had collected more of his clothes from his mother's and they were now hanging up in the wardrobe next to Gill's. Gill had returned to work after taking a week to recover, she had spent every hour with Dave. They had decided to get back together fully and they both agreed to work at their relationship so it didn't turn out like it did before. Gill was getting ready to leave for work when Dave walked into their bedroom carrying a cup of coffee for her.

"There you are love" Dave said as he placed the coffee down on Gill's bedside table.

"Tah" Gill muttered as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear. Dave sat down on the bed behind her and pulled on a white shirt.

"We're leaving in half an hour ok?" Dave had taken to dropping Gill off on his way to work and then picking her up when he had finished. It was easier now as they both had roughly the same hours.

"I have no idea what to wear, which one do you think?" Gill turned around holding two outfits. One was a green dress that reached just above her knee, it was low at the front which was why Dave liked it. The other was a white shirt, black skirt and a black blazer. He pointed to the green dress

"This one, it suits you" Dave said and stood up to pull his trousers on

"You only like it cos my chest is on show" Gill muttered to herself

"What's that love?" Dave pretended he hadn't heard her, he crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. Gill moved her hands so they were resting on his which were placed on the stomach. Dave moved her hair out of the way and began kissing her neck. Gill still had traces of yesterdays perfume on, it was one Dave had brought her recently.

"Mmmm" Gill murmured as he trailed kisses down her neck, she turned around and placed her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. Dave picked her up and threw onto the bed. She landed with a bounce and pulled Dave on top of her. She began to tug at Dave's shirt

"Oh no mrs, you ripped three of my shirts in the last two weeks, now come on otherwise we'll late" Dave climbed off the bed and straightened himself up. Gill got up and did the same. She drank her coffee that was on the bedside table as she did this.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five" Dave said as he left their bedroom, Gill nodded in agreement. She pulled her shoes out of the wardrobe and left her bedroom. Gill ran down the stairs and threw her shoes down. Dave appeared holding a piece of toast, Gill grabbed it out of his hand and ate it. Dave couldn't help but laugh at her. They were both finding it strange that after six years of hating each other, they were sleeping in the same bed in the same house just like all those years ago.

"Yes of course you can take my toast" Dave said sarcastically as he pulled on his coat.

"Thanks I knew you wouldn't mind" Gill winked at him as she pulled her coat on and then reached down her scarf from the hook. It was two weeks until Christmas and Gill couldn't wait to be spending it with Dave, Sammy and Orla. She was going to cook for everyone and she was so excited. She and Orla had decided to go Christmas shopping together on Saturday. Sammy and Orla were coming back from Uni for the holidays in two days, if Gill was honest she'd enjoyed having a quiet house with Dave but she couldn't wait for them to come back because she missed them a lot. Gill slipped on her shoes and picked up her bag. Dave opened the door and followed her out. It was freezing especially so early in the morning. Gill shivered as she climbed in the car. It was only just beginning to get light when they set off for the office.

Soon enough they reached the station and Gill grabbed her bag and went to get out the car.

"Forgetting something" Dave said, Gill turned around and kissed Dave not caring who could see. She winked at him and climbed out of the car. Gill walked up to her office with a huge grin on her face. She met Janet on the stairs and the pair walked up together

"You alright cock?" Gill said as she joined Janet

"Hiya Dave drive you in?" Janet was glad Gill was happy, she would just have to be nice to Dave for Gill's sake.

"Yeah and he's picking me up" Janet suddenly realised a red mark on Gill's neck.

"Gill, I don't care about what you and Dave do but you might wanna sort that love bite out before you go in the office, you never know what Mitch and Lee will say!" Janet laughed as Gill realised what she was on about.

"Oh shit, I'm going to the loo, meet you up there in five" Gill ran off in the other direction leaving Janet stood there laughing.

Everyone was in the briefing room listening to Gill as she explained their latest case.

"Right so I want dna, fingerprints anything we can find alright?" Gill instructed Lee who scribbled everything down. "Pete, I want a list of possible suspects, I want to know everything about this guy" Pete nodded. "Jan and Rach get round and talk to the family explain everything" Janet and Rachel stood up to leave. "Mitch I want you to be the exhibits officer on this one" Mitch sighed, although he loved this job he hated this part. "Go on then bugger off you lot" Gill watched as her team dispersed into the office and out of the door. Suddenly Gill's phone buzzed.

_I miss you, what time will you be finishing? X_

_Umm around 9ish, I'll send everyone home early and then meet you pick me up? x_

_Course I love you x_

_Love you too x_

Gill put her phone back in her pocket and carried on with her day. She felt like the clock kept stopping, the day was going so slowly all she wanted was to go home and see Dave.

The day dragged on but finally it was half eight. Gill came out of her office and looked at her team, she had called them in early and they were all virtually falling asleep.

"Right Ladies and Gents you can go, go home and sleep" Gill called, the whole team jumped up collected their stuff and ran out before she could change her mind. Gill was then left alone in the office, not that she minded a bit of peace and quiet was good every so often. Gill decided to text Dave and tell him she was ready

_I'm done come pick me up? x_

_I'm outside x_ Gill smiled at this, she pulled her coat back on and picked her bag up. She left the office and turned off the lights behind her. She got outside and the cold hit her again. It was pitch black but she managed to make out Dave sitting in the car waiting for her. She waved as she walked over. She climbed in the car and kissed Dave.

"You alright love?" Dave asked as he turned the engine on

"Yeah how was your day?" They did this every evening after work

"Yeah good Ian Rutterford rang me today" Gill's head looked up from her phone.

"Oh yeah, what did he want?" Although they were friends they hadn't really spoken much since Dave and Gill had split up

"He and Helen wondered if we would like to go for dinner soon?" Gill turned to face Dave

"That'll be nice when?" Gill and Helen had always got on since they met twenty years ago.

"They said sometime after Christmas, just get back to them"

"It will be nice, Jesus its freezing can you drive quicker please?" Gill laughed as Dave revved the engine.

"Of course my lady"

They were finally home, all their stuff was left by the door, Gill and Dave were curled up together on the sofa watching tv. Gill yawned and snuggled closer to Dave, who laid an arm across her stomach.

"You tired" Dave already knew the answer, Gill was practically falling asleep.

"Mmm" Gill nodded, she was fighting to stay awake, she was enjoying herself to much to fall asleep.

"Come on lets go to bed, its getting cold down here" Dave stood up and then pulled Gill up after.

"I hate the cold" Gill said, she was in her pyjamas but she was still cold and the heating was on.

"I know, come on I know how to warm you up" Dave winked at her and led her up the stairs. He pushed open the bedroom door and pulled Gill close to him. She rested her head against his shoulder, and they stood there for a while just like that. Dave then let go and pulled her under the duvet. She nestled down into his arms and had one hand laying across his chest. They were both tired, too exhausted to do anything this evening so instead they just lay there not saying anything.

"When you going shopping with Orla?" Dave stroked Gill's hair out of her face

"Saturday, they come back tomorrow remember" Gill knew he wouldn't forget but she knew she'd better remind him just incase

"Ok, shall we get a takeaway or go out?"

"Takeaway I reckon" Gill began drawing patterns with her fingers against Dave's chest.

"I tell you what, this Christmas is going to be amazing" Dave whispered to Gill as she began to fall asleep.

"I know I'll be spending it with my family" Gill murmured. Suddenly she sat bolt upright. "I've just realised something" She turned to face Dave grinning.

"Oh yeah and what's that then?" Dave looked intrigued

"Well my surname is still Murray, I never changed it back so it sounds as if we are married again" Dave then realised what she was talking about, he'd forgotten about that.

"Well then Mrs Murray, come here and kiss your husband" Gill leant back down and kissed Dave passionately. It felt so strange to think they had the surname, it did sound as if they were still married.

"Night love, I love you" Gill said as she fell asleep

"I love you more" Dave whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three days until Christmas and tonight was MIT's Christmas party. Gill had booked a table in The Grapes. Everyone was going including Julie and Dave. Gill had insisted Dave came along, he didn't want to make it awkward for himself but it would be nice to see everyone. They had been very accepting of everything and he knew they would be bad friends if they hadn't given him the third degree about treating Gill right. Gill and Dave were just about to leave for The Grapes

"Have you seen my bag love?" Gill called down the stairs

"Yeah it's on the table!" Dave called back, he had been ready for ten minutes which was when they were supposed to leaving but Dave knew they would never leave on time. Just then Gill came running down the stairs. She had a black dress on that reached just about her knee, with a cream blazer over the top. She looked gorgeous. Dave didn't know what to say.

"You look stunning" Dave whispered

"What's that love?" Gill had heard him, but wanted him to say it again

"You look stunning" Dave came up behind her and held her close. Gill turned around and leant against his chest.

"Why thank you" Gill looked up at him and was met by his lips. "Mmmm" Gill began to pull off Dave's tie; he reached up and stopped her hands halfway

"Now now, we're going to be late missus!" Dave smirked as he passed Gill her coat and then pulled on his own. He grabbed her bag for her whilst she slipped her shoes on. He checked he had his keys and then ushered her out of the door.

Gill and Dave finally got to the Grapes only fifteen minutes late. They got out the car and walked hand in hand to the pub. Once they were inside they saw everyone else straight away. Janet and Julie were stood at the bar laughing, Mitch and Rachel were dancing away already and Rob and Lee were deep in conversation with Pete. Janet was the first one to notice them.

"Alright you two?" Janet shouted as she made her way over to them. She walked over to Gill and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hiya cock, you alright? Gill returned the kiss, Janet then kissed Dave. Gill was glad they were getting along, she knew it must have been weird for both of them.

"Yeah, have you seen Mitch and Rachel?" Janet laughed as she pointed to the dance floor, both Dave and Gill burst out laughing; it was quite something Rachel's dancing.

"Jesus, what are they doing" Dave laughed. He and Rachel had decided not to tell Gill about the time he asked her out for a drink when he and Gill were separated. They agreed never to talk about it again, and be friends.

"Who knows? Do you two want a drink?" Janet asked as she led them over to the bar.

"No it's alright Jan, I'll get these, what you having? Dave asked.

"If you're sure I'll have a gin and tonic please!" Janet said.

"Red please" Gill said as she moved so she was facing out looking towards Rachel and Mitch. Dave handed them their drinks and stood next to Gill. One arm was wrapped around her waist.

"You not drinking Dave?" Janet said, it was unlike them to not be drinking especially at this time of night

"Nah I'm driving" Dave said, he looked at Gill who had already nearly drunk her wine in a few sips "Theres no way I'm letting her drive!" Both he and Janet laughed at this; Gill made a face at him but couldn't keep a straight face for long.

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing, last orders had just been called and the pub was beginning to empty apart from the MIT lot. Mitch, Rachel and Lee were all dancing away in the middle making all the other people part for them. Pete and Dave were sat outside on a table, Pete was having a cigarette and Dave was outside with him. Julie and Gill were stood at the bar watching everyone. Julie was a little worse for wear and Gill thought now might be a good time to send her home

"Julie, do you want Dave to drive you back?" Gill asked as she watched her friend sway slightly whilst standing still. Julie only laughed

"What Saint Dave, Dave that can do no wrong in anybody's eyes?" Julie mocked, she had drunk too much but it still upset Gill to hear her best friend talk about him in that way.

"Julie come off it, he's changed" Gill tried to reason with her.

"Gill, if you keep telling yourself that you might believe it!" Julie started laughing again, unaware that she had upset Gill.

"Julie come on,I know you've been drinking do you want a lift home or not?" Gill didn't want to show that she was upset

"I don't want anything to do with you while your with that twat, have you forgotten all the nights I looked after you, held you while you cried? I was with you the whole time and now you've just gone back to him, I mean your really must be thick!" Julie laughed, Gill was now shaking with anger, Julie had been there for her when Dave left and she had always been extremely grateful, but Julie was her best friend surely she just wanted her to be happy?

"Julie, why is this affecting us, if you have a problem with Dave talk to him, but don't expect me to leave him because it's annoying you!" Gill tried to stop herself from crying, she could see Dave outside sharing a joke with Pete.

"Oh piss off Gill" Julie spat and walked off out the pub door. Janet saw what happened and came over to Gill

"You alright, I saw what happened, don't listen to her she's drunk" Janet could see Gill was upset so she pulled Gill into a hug, she didn't care if Gill's hard exterior was broken, her friend needed her. Surprisingly Gill didn't pull back, instead she returned the hug. She had been drinking, but not that much so she knew what was going on. She didn't know Julie actually felt like this around Dave.

"But she's my best friend Jan why is she being so bloody difficult" Gill didn't know how to feel, her and Julie had never fallen out before.

"I know, but she won't remember in the morning or she'll feel awful" Janet knew what Julie was like when she was drunk, however she also didn't know Julie felt like that about Dave

"Still she was bang out of order, but I don't wanna fall out over this" Just then Dave appeared, he could see Janet and Gill talking about something, Gill looked a little annoyed and Janet was trying to calm her down

"Gill love what's wrong" Gill looked up at Dave, she didn't want to tell him the reason, she looked at Janet who knew to take over

"Julie was drunk and got rowdy about you and Gill started mouthing off and all that" Janet said, Dave nodded, he'd been glad that Gill's friends and his old friends had accepted him back, but he knew Julie would be harder to convince. He wasn't sure what to say, he watched as Pete, Lee and Mitch stumbled out of the pub. Rachel walked over to Janet; she was staying round this evening. Rachel was spending Christmas with Alison and her kids, if she was honest she was actually looking forward to it, but she didn't know how long that would last.

"Alright Boss?" Rachel said as she leant on Janet

"Yeah fine" Gill let go of Dave and looked at Rachel who was looking a little bleary eyed herself.

"Good, I'm feeling fine I don't wanna go home but apparently this pub must shut, wanna go to another bar?" Rachel was hopeful this night wouldn't end just yet.

"No come on your coming home" Janet said as she helped Rachel put her coat on.

"Bye Gill, have a good Christmas" Rachel said, she pulled both Gill and Janet into a hug "I love you guys" Rachel giggled, she then saw Dave standing there and pulled him into their group hug "I love you too Dave" Rachel had her arms around them for quite a while until Janet pulled her off and held her up.

"Bye Rach, have a good Christmas" Gill laughed as she watched Rachel grip hold of Dave to stop herself from falling over.

"Catch you two lovebirds later!" Rachel winked at them and started to walk out of the pub waving at everyone else; she managed to walk right into the door before opening it. Gill, Janet and Dave were laughing furiously at her.

"I best take her home; anyway have a lovely Christmas you two!"

"Have a good one too, hey what you doing on Boxing Day?" Gill asked as she hugged Janet goodbye.

"Not a lot, eating chocolate watching telly with the girls and mum?" Janet replied

"Tell you what, come round on Boxing Day, we'll spend it together bring the girls and your mum it will be nice" Gill said, Janet looked a little shocked. Gill had never really been quite the domestic goddess but since she was back with Dave a lot had changed.

"Are you sure, don't you wanna spend it with Sammy and Orla?" Janet was up for the idea, but she didn't want to impose

"Course we are" Dave said "Come over at one ish, have lunch and you can all stay after" Dave insisted, Janet and Gill just stared at him

"Are you sure?" Janet asked

"Yeah course, we'll see you then!" Dave kissed Janet on the cheek, which she returned happily.

"Ok then, I'll ring you tomorrow Gill" With that Janet pulled on her coat and followed Rachel to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Shall we go then?" Dave looked around and realised they were the last few remaining. Gill nodded and picked up her bag. They made it outside and it was freezing, Gill shivered and Dave wrapped his arm around her as they made their way to the car.

"Are you alright?" Dave said when they were in the car, Gill hadn't said much since Julie walked off. Gill was just staring out of the window looking at Julie's parked car, she had been to drunk to drive so Janet had put her in a taxi.

"Yeah, I just can't get over what Julie said" Gill started fiddling with the clip on her bag.

"Love, don't worry about what she said, she was drunk, she'll come round eventually because she'd be a fool to lose you as a friend" Dave took one hand of the wheel and held Gill's.

"I hope you right" Gill said, she turned to face Dave and smiled. A lot had changed recently and it was all for the better. Gill never thought she'd ever get back with Dave, but he had made her realised how much she still loved him. Sammy and Orla were also pleased they were back together because Gill was so happy now.

Gill turned her head to face out the windscreen and suddenly gasped.

"Its snowing!" Gill had always loved the snow, especially when Sammy was younger because she and Dave would always take him sledging down the hill near them. Christmas was Gill's favourite time of year.

"Oh yeah, come on lets get home before we get stuck!" Dave said as they both watched the snow fall outside. Dave watched her as she looked out the window, watching the snow fall she acted like a child around Christmas, Dave laughed to himself as she remembered the years when Sammy was too little to fully enjoy Christmas, Gill had been the one who was most excited.

They finally got home, the house was very quiet, Sammy and Orla had gone to bed and Gill couldn't hear them so presumed they'd be asleep. Gill and Dave tried to be a quiet as they could when they crept up the stairs. Gill managed to drop one of her heels out of her hands, it fell down the stairs and hit Dave on the leg

"Crap" Dave cursed under his breath, Gill had to turn away to stop herself from laughing. "It's not funny" Dave saw Gill's shoulders were shaking. Suddenly she burst out laughing really loudly. "Shh, you'll wake Sammy and Orla!" Dave looked at Gill, she had tears running down her face from laughter and a huge grin on her face.

"Sorry….its….so..funn" Gill could barely breathe, Dave chased her up the stairs, Gill lost her footing and landed in heap at the top of the stairs, Dave landed on top of her.

"Oh shit" Dave laughed as he climbed off Gill. She put a finger up to her lips, her shoulders were still shaking from laughing. They stood up and then Dave realised something.

"Sammy and Orla aren't here" Dave said as he pulled Gill up

"What?" Gill was sure they hadn't gone out and Sammy would have texted if he wasn't coming back

"He texted earlier, I didn't tell you because it was funny watching you be quiet" Dave smirked, Gill turned around a stared at him

"I hate you" Gill smacked him over the head

"I know you love me" Dave winked and pulled her towards their bedroom. He opened the door and turned on the light, the curtains had already been shut so they needed some light. Dave closed the door behind them and turned to face Gill. She was wearing a wicked smile on her face and was beginning to pull of her blazer. She walked up to him and turned around

"Will you unzip me?" She asked innocently. Dave unzipped her dress and watched in fall to the floor. He put his arms around her waist, he moved his hands up to her chest. She turned around and began to undo his shirt. Gill pulled it off and threw it in the same direction as her dress. She began to undo the buckle off his belt, she got it halfway and then it got stuck

"Get that bloody thing off!" Gill moaned in his ear, Dave didn't need to be told twice, he let go off Gill and pulled them off chucking then in the same direction as all their other clothes.

"Mmm" Gill sighed as Dave began leaving kisses down her neck

"Lie down" Dave instructed and pushed Gill onto the bed, he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck once more. He trailed kisses down her and stroked the inside of her leg. Gill gripped Dave hair and pulled him back up to her. She kissed him passionately, but then took control and rolled on top of him.

"Got ya" Gill whispered as she pinned Dave down. She leant forward and started whispering in his ear.

"I love you so much" Dave said, Gill was enjoying being in control.

"I might need to be told that again" Gill let out a throaty giggle. Suddenly the lights went out. Dave and Gill stopped and sat up.

"Well that's a bit of a mood killer" Dave said, he turned to look a Gill, even though he couldn't see her she was breathing heavily and he knew she would be blushing.

"What the hell happened?" Dave got up and opened the curtains,

"The snow is so thick, maybe the electricity has gone" Dave touched the radiator it was cold. "The heatings gone as well" Gill groaned.

"Bloody hell, how bad is the snow?" Gill climbed off the bed and went to stand next to Dave. Her cheeks were flushed from a few minutes ago, but out of bed it was cold, she began to shiver.

"Quite thick" Dave looked at the ground, it was already piling high this was unheard of in Manchester it snowed but never like this not since Sammy was born anyway.

"Well I guess we're stuck then!" Gill whispered in Dave's ear as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just gunna go and check downstairs and find a candle or something" Dave said, Gill let go of him and watched as he pulled on his dressing gown and went downstairs. Gill pulled on her own and decided to go downstairs with Dave. She felt scared when it was pitch black, she didn't know why because all the nights she came home late and Sammy was asleep she enjoyed the dark, but now after that happened with Helen Bartlett she didn't really like the dark much.

"Dave" Gill whispered, he jumped and turned around to see Gill standing there. "Jesus, you see all sorts everyday and you jump when I call you!" Gill smirked

"What you scared me, I've found a candle hold it while I light it" Dave passed her a candle, struck the match and soon enough there was a soft orange glow. "The warmest place is in bed I thnk" Dave said as he saw Gill shivering.

"Lets go" Gill grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him upstairs being careful not to drop the candle and let the whole house on fire. Gill was so cold that a house on fire might have actually started to warm her up

Dave and Gill were curled up in bed, they had thrown dressing gowns over the top of their duvet and their arms were wrapped around each other. Gill was lying close to Dave's chest.

"Where are Sammy and Orla then?" Gill asked

"Stayed at a friends?" Dave replied, he knew Gill would worry about them especially if it was snowing heavily and they weren't home.

"Ok, I'll ring them in the morning you might have to take your car to get them" Gill instructed

"Yes madam, now do you think you will ever fall asleep?" Dave said as he pulled the duvet up tighter.

"I know but I worry about them!" Gill looked at Dave, he smiled back reassuring her

"They'll be fine, now come on you have a week and a bit off so lets enjoy it" Dave whispered into her ear. She snuggled closer into him and fell asleep almost instantly. Dave knew when she had fallen asleep, he watched her breathing, her chest rising and falling. He couldn't believe what had happened; he loved Gill and didn't care what her friends thought about it. But he knew that for Gill's sake he needed to be friends with Julie, if she didn't want to be friends he understood but he hoped for Gill's sake they could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, I hope your enjoying this and please don't forget to review! I know its summer but it felt right writing this and besides everyone loves a bit of Christmas and snow don't they?

"Happy Christmas darling" Dave whispered in her ear. Gill sighed and rolled over. She opened her eyes and saw Dave smiling down at her.

"Happy Christmas to you too" Gill smiled and she wriggled in Dave's arms until she was comfy. Dave leant down for a kiss.

"Oh no, you haven't got any mistletoe!" Gill smirked as she pushed him away.

"Umm I have but it's in my trousers?!" Dave laughed when he saw Gill's face.

"Fine" Gill leant up and kissed him. Dave pulled her close; they broke apart and lay there like that for a few minutes until Gill decided she wanted to give Dave his presents. She climbed out of bed and opened her wardrobe, she pulled out a large red bag that was full of presents, she managed to drag it back over to the bed and it landed with a thud. Dave got up and did the exact same thing. He reached out a cardboard box that was full of presents all wrapped in gold paper.

"This is for you" Gill handed him a small box that was wrapped in silver paper. Dave opened it and found a set of cufflinks; he took them out and admired them. He leant forward and kissed Gill.

"They're brilliant, here you go" Dave passed her a beautifully wrapped box. Gill took one look at it, she knew instantly that Dave hadn't wrapped this, Orla had. She ripped off the paper and found a small white box. She opened it and found her old engagement ring which she kept in the back of her chest of drawers. She didn't recognise it straight away, it looked different but she couldn't work out why. Gill felt her eyes filling up with tears. Was this a proposal?

"Dave, I don't know what to say?" Gill leant forward and kissed Dave. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her wedding finger.

"Just so you know, this isn't a proposal yet, I don't want to change anything about our relationship at the moment, one day we'll get married again but for now think of it as a promise ring, I love you Gill Murray" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could feel her crying into his shoulder. Gill sat up, she had tears pouring down her face. She was glad he had told her it wasn't a proposal yet, she was happy with the way they were taking it slow and she didn't want to rush into anything because she knew they would be together legally again one day.

"I love it, what did you do to it though?" Gill held her hand up to the light.

"I had some extra emeralds put in to make it brighter and then the diamond in the middle is a sign of our love, do you like it?" Dave wanted to make sure it was perfect.

"I love it" Gill breathed out, she moved closer to Dave and wrapped him in a hug. Dave didn't try to initiate anything else between them because he was enjoying holding Gill in his arms. They then sat up and carried on opening their presents. Dave gave Gill a new perfume, a ted baker makeup bag and lots of little sweet gifts such as a key ring that said 'I'm the best cop in town'. They sat their admiring all their presents for a while.

"Do you reckon Sammy and Orla are awake?" Dave asked as he pushed a loose strand of hair away from Gill's face.

"Probably, we should go down and make a start on breakfast" Gill said, she untangled herself from Dave and climbed off the bed. She pulled her slippers on and waited for Dave whilst he did the same.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" Dave said as he followed Gill out of their bedroom.

"Shut it you, otherwise you won't get your other present later" She turned around and winked at him. They went downstairs and found Sammy and Orla sitting on the sofa, Orla was admiring her new Mulberry handbag Sammy had brought her. She had wanted it for ages and Sammy had saved up for it especially.

"Happy Christmas!" Sammy said when he saw his parents, he let go of Orla and stood up to hug his mother.

"Happy Christmas kid" Gill wrapped her arms tightly around Sammy and watched as Dave hugged Orla, they then switched over.

"Happy Christmas Gill" Orla said as she hugged her soon to be mother in law.

"Happy Christmas love, what did Sammy get you?" Gill let go of Orla and sat down next to her. Orla picked up her new bag and showed it to Gill. "God, it's beautiful" Gill picked it up and admired it.

"I love it" Orla gushed, she blew a kiss to Sammy.

"Oi Dave, I'd better be getting one of these for my birthday" Gill called, just then Dave reappeared carrying four wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Of course dear, now hold the glasses whilst I pour" Gill took them and passed them round. "Now I propose a toast to family and everyone being back together again" Dave announced, he leant down and kissed Gill, Sammy did the same to Orla.

"Is it still snowing?" Orla asked, she placed her legs over Sammy on the sofa. Dave pulled back the curtains. The snow was falling thick and fast now. There were icicles hanging from all the cars in the drive. Gill's was parked in the garage but the rest were covered by snow.

"Yeah, doesn't look like its gunna stop!" Dave said

"Guess were stuck here then!" Sammy laughed

"Janet, her mum and the girls will all be walking round tomorrow then!" Gill imagined them getting to their house on sledges.

Gill and Orla were upstairs getting ready and Dave and Sammy were downstairs preparing vegetables. Gill had made them wear matching aprons and then she took a picture. She would have normally sent it to Julie, but she decided against it. Every Christmas they would ring each other, but today neither of them even sent a text. All Gill wanted was her best friend back, but she wasn't going to sacrifice Dave for it, she'd have to do it another way. Gill was pulling on her dress when there was a knock at the door.

"Gill, can I come in?" Orla called from outside, Gill walked over and opened the door

"I was just about to ask you do to this up!" Gill turned around and Orla pulled the zip up. "You look lovely" Gill said as she turned around to look at Orla. She was wearing a blue dress with black heels; she had done something with her hair that made it sparkle in the light.

"Thanks don't look so bad yourself!" Orla laughed she walked over and sat down at Gill's dressing table. "New perfume?" Orla picked up the bottle and smelt it

"Yeah, Dave got it for me; you can have some if you want?" Gill offered, she reached down her heels from the top of the wardrobe and pulled them on. She was wearing a black dress with red heels that Julie had made her buy. Every time Gill thought of anything it related back to Julie, Gill didn't even know what Julie was doing for Christmas this year.

"Nah, I've got the one Sammy brought me on, you ready to go downstairs?" Orla stood up and Gill walked over.

"Yeah, I dread to think what they have done to the kitchen!" Orla and Gill both laughed at this, they were the cooks of the house not Dave and Sammy.

All four of them were in the kitchen dancing away to the radio when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Called Sammy as he disappeared out of the kitchen. He went towards the door; he had no idea who would be calling on Christmas day, especially with the weather like it was. He opened the door and smiled, the cold air hit his face.

"Auntie Julie, Happy Christmas!" Sammy pulled Julie into a hug. She dropped the bags she was holding and returned the hug.

"Happy Christmas kid, look I'm sorry to turn up like this, you're probably enjoying yourself" Julie suddenly felt very embarrassed it had seemed like a good idea an hour ago.

"No its fine, come in its freezing!" Sammy picked up her bags and shut the door behind her. Then Gill appeared from the kitchen.

"Who is it Sa…." Gill stopped dead when she saw Julie, she looked at though she hadn't slept much or hadn't eaten either.

"Gill, I'm sorry to turn in but I can explain" Julie began, but Gill stopped her.

"Sammy go back into the kitchen me and Julie are just going upstairs to talk, we won't be long" Sammy nodded; he knew they'd had a rare argument so he knew they needed to sort things out. Julie grabbed her bags and followed Gill up the stairs to her bedroom.

"What's going on?" Gill's tone was hard, harder than she expected.

"I'm sorry, my heating's been broken for three days, I've been sat at home not sure what to do but it got so cold I had to come over, I'm sorry for everything I said the other night I didn't mean it" Julie said quietly. Gill's face softened a little.

"Its alright, we'd all been drinking, why didn't you come over sooner?" Gill asked, she couldn't stay mad at Julie for long.

"Thought you'd hate me?!" Julie looked at Gill and then burst out laughing.

"How could I hate you, besides what's in the bag?" Gill asked curiously.

"Ah yeah, is there any chance I could stay for a few days, I can't stay at home any longer I'll get hypothermia!" Before Gill and Dave got back together, Julie always stayed in one of the guest bedrooms; it was Julie's room to Gill.

"Course you can, but tomorrow night Jan, the girls and her mum are staying so it might be a squeeze" Gill laughed. She mentally counted it out and realised there would be just enough room. Their house had five bedrooms, her and Dave's, Sammy and Orla's and then three spare bedrooms. It had always felt too big when it was just her and Sammy but then Orla moved in and then Dave it was beginning to fill up again.

"Only if you're sure" Julie asked.

"Course, what were you going today, not spend it on your own I hope?" Gill couldn't bear the thought of Julie being alone on Christmas.

"Probably, can I stay for lunch?" Julie knew Gill would let her but she wanted to be polite.

"Course you can, theres plenty you can stay until the heating's back, but you and Dave need to get on ok?"

"I promise, I'll go and apologise now" Julie stood up to leave, but Gill grabbed her arm

"Slap, go in the bath and get changed first, you stink!" Gill laughed, she had to be honest with Julie because she knew she could be.

"Oh yeah, I'd been avoiding having cold showers, I'll go dump my stuff and shower" Julie went to get her bags.

"You still haven't answered my question what's in the bag?" Gill asked as she got of the bed and picked one of them up for Julie and helped carry them to her room.

"One has my clothes and stuff, the other is full of presents!" Julie explained as if it was obvious.

"Fair enough, I'll go tell them you're staying for a few days, come down when you're done" Gill threw the bag on the floor and went to leave.

"Gill wait, I really am sorry and thanks for letting me stay" Julie moved closer to her best friend.

"Its fine, but I hate arguing with you!" Gill stood there unsure what to do. Then to her surprise Julie pulled her into a tight hug.

"Love you like a sister" Gill laughed when Julie said this, it was something Gill had said to Julie on one of their big nights out that had ended in a trip to A&E.

"I love you like a sister too, now get changed sharpish" With that Gill turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The lovely and amazing Furry98 helped me to write this so credit to her!

Please don't forget to review!

Julie had her shower and she certainly enjoyed it. She did her hair, got dressed and a little make up before heading downstairs. She knew she'd have to talk to Dave and she knew the sooner the better. She was about to leave the room when there was a knock at the door.  
"Can I come in?" it was Dave's voice and Julie felt herself tense up as she didn't expect to have to talk to him this soon.  
She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before answering "Yeah"  
Dave slowly opened the door and stepped into the room. Smiling weakly at Julie he shut the door behind him "Julie, can we get on, for Gill's sake?"  
"I was just going to talk to you about that" she said "I'm pleased that you and Gill are happy but I have a lingering fear that you're going to fuck this up again and I don't think Gill could go through that again, she's not as strong as she makes out" she could feel the tears forming in her eyes with each word she spoke.  
"We are happy and I will never make the mistake of losing Gill again, I love her too much, I've changed now" Dave saw Julie's eyes and tried to reassure her that he would not cause Gill anymore upset "I made terrible choices and I hate myself for that, but now I have the woman I love back and I'll never do anything to lose her again"  
Julie wiped the tears that escaped away from her eyes and messed up her mascara in the process "I hope that's true"  
He smiled as Julie looked in the mirror and gasped at herself "It's true, I'll leave you to umm. Sort yourself out"  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted in the pub"  
"It's fine, just forget about it, I have" he winked at her and Julie watched him leave and she realised he had changed, in the years before him and Gill broke up he would never have been so polite to her. Any fears about him messing up seemed to vanish as he shut the door.

She cleaned up the mascara and went downstairs. She could hear the four of them laughing and chatting while walking down the stairs and was glad she decided to come over and spend Christmas with them.  
"You look nice Julie" said Orla when she noticed Julie enter the kitchen in a dark green dress with gold heels  
"You really do" Sammy agreed  
Julie blushed and lowered her head "Thank you" she looked up and smiled at the two of them.  
"Mum says you're staying for a few days" Sammy lifted a lid of a pot and checked its contents, happy it wasn't burning he placed the lid back on it.  
"Got that right kid, the bloody heatings packed in" said Julie while smiling at Gill and Dave. "Will the food be ready soon?"  
"You're always thinking of your stomach?" Gill laughed and slipped away from Dave's grip to walk towards Julie.  
"I don't see any harm in that" Julie laughed and pulled a seat out from under the table. She sat down and Gill sat down beside her. Gill raised her hand to put some hair behind her ear but jumped slightly when Julie grabbed her hand.

"Something you want to tell us Gill?" Gill blushed; she had been waiting to see how long it would take Julie to realise. It took Orla an hour or so and Sammy hadn't even realised until Orla told him. They were both very happy for Gill and they were glad Dave wasn't rushing into anything just yet.

"Jesus it took you long enough!" Gill laughed, she looked at Julie who started laughing too.

"You're getting married again?" Julie was happy for Gill and she was glad her and Dave were ok, they would get there in time but for now that was good enough for both of them.

"No not yet!" Gill smiled at Dave who winked back at her. "It's my old engagement ring, Dave's had it made brighter and put some more diamonds in, it's a promise ring" Gill explained, she had never heard of a promise ring before but Gill liked the idea of it.

"I could have sworn a promise ring meant no sex before marriage?" Julie asked, Gill looked up and they both burst out laughing.

"Shut up you! But you're happy for us?" Gill asked, she knew that Julie and Dave were starting to get on again but she knew it would take time.

"Of course I am!" Julie whispered as she pulled her best friend into a hug. Gill felt the tears forming in her eyes. She and Julie had been through births, marriage, divorces everything together and they knew no matter what they would always be there for each other. Gill pulled back from her hug and saw that Julie too had tears in her eyes.

"We're going a bit soft aren't we?" Julie laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Gill replied, Dave walked over and handed them both a tissue.

"Thanks"

"Julie Dodson crying that's something I never thought I'd see!" Dave joked, Julie shot him a look and Gill was worried this was going to turn into an argument, but then Julie and Dave both burst out laughing and Gill let out a sigh of relief.

"So what time are we eating then, no one answered me earlier?" Julie asked again, everyone rolled their eyes at her and then Orla checked the clock.

"About half an hour probably?" Orla replied, Gill suddenly jumped up and scared everyone.

"Shit the potatoes!" Gill shrieked as she ran over to the oven, she pulled out a tray of potatoes that luckily weren't burnt.

"Ever the domestic goddess!" Sammy muttered under his breath.

All five of them were sat down eating their lunch that Gill and Orla had cooked so well. The conversation had soon turned to work which was inevitable having three and one soon to be senior police officers all sat round one table.

"So Sammy when do you start at NPIA?" Julie asked, Gill and Dave looked on proudly at their son.

"Third of January!" Sammy said, he looked at his parents and smiled, he was glad he'd listened to Gill, but he didn't want to be apart from Orla for days on end and turn out like his parents did when they divorced.

"Blimey, I remember the day you were born" Julie said, she looked over at Gill who had tears in her eyes. Dave wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leant on him. Julie was Sammy's godmother as was Janet, but they had never really done anything very god mother like, Julie had never even been to church until Sammy's christening. Neither had Gill, but Gill had insisted on Sammy's name which meant in return they christened him to please Dave's mother.

"So do I" Gill blinked back the tears "Two days I was in labour!" Everyone laughed, "But you were worth it!" Gill told Sammy, who sat there looking a little embarrassed, Orla picked up his hand and squeezed it.  
"Too right!" Dave smiled at his son and his fiancée, he finally had a proper family unit again and there was nothing he was going to do that could jeopardise that.  
"Do you remember when I turned up to see you in hospital?" Julie asked a smile forming across her face. Everyone laughed except Orla who just looked blankly at Sammy.  
"Oh Orla, it was so funny Julie turned up with all these huge blue balloons and when everyone else on the ward just had hospital brought flowers I had huge balloons and flowers that made everyone sneeze!" Gill laughed and smirked at Julie who was cringing at the memory.  
"Julie, mum this goes for you as well, I swear to God if you turn up at the hospital when we have kids with anything like that you won't be seeing your grandchildren!" Sammy said, everyone laughed when they saw Julie and Gill's face.  
"I'll plan something bigger and better!" Julie retorted. Gill just sat there grinning with the tears still in her eyes.  
"I'll be an emotional wreck" Gill said, she wiped the tears from her face. Orla was sat next to her and rested a hand on Gill's shoulder.  
"Gill Murray, emotional wreck?" Orla said sarcastically. Her and Gill had become extremely close and they had a very mother daughter like relationship.  
"Yeah if it's anything like when Sammy was born I'll be on the floor in tears, but seriously now when will you two have kids?" Gill asked, Sammy and Orla looked at each other and Orla nodded to Sammy.  
"Well we were hoping that this time next year we'll be telling you Orla's pregnant!" Sammy replied Oral grinned and Gill and Julie both let out a little shriek.  
"Oh my God, that's so soon, why so early?" Julie asked, she worked it out in her head, it meant that they would both be twenty three next Christmas.  
"Well we want kids young, especially if I have to go away a lot it means when the kids are older, I'll be in a more senior police role meaning I won't have to go away as much and I'll be around more" Sammy replied, Orla grinned at Gill who was having trouble controlling her tears.  
"We'll be grandparents soon then!" Gill said to Dave who smiled down at her and pulled her close.  
"How many do you want?" Gill realised she had gone into work mode but couldn't stop herself.  
"Maybe 3 or 4" replied Sammy he was open to all the interrogation as long as Orla didn't mind.  
"Yeah, and we'd like to have them close together, so they'd have each other to play with" said Orla. Now Sammy knew she was also okay with the questions.

"I think I'll get the photo albums later and we can all look through them, how does that sound?" Gill said, she was yet again having trouble controlling her emotions but hoped that she'd soon cry herself dry.  
"Sounds lovely!" answered Orla "I've seen some photos of Sammy when he was a baby, but not a lot!"  
"So will this mean that a wedding is on the cards before next year?" Julie asked interested.  
"Yes, the wedding will be soon!" Orla let out an excited squeal as she spoke.  
"Oh I can't wait!" Julie had been eyeing up a dress in a shop window for the past few weeks and now she knew she could get it and stop making reasons for going in there nearly every week.  
"God this day has been full of revelations!" sighed Gill as she collapsed against Dave, he wrapped an arm around her and chuckled.  
"And one last announcement before we eat we're HOPEFULLY getting a house soon!" Sammy said, he knew his mother would miss him not living with her especially seeing as they'd been alone together in the same house for a few years, but now seemed like a good time to move out as she wouldn't be all alone now that she was with Dave again.  
"Yeah, although we're not 100% sure how soon that will happen!" Orla said and then she directed her gaze to Sammy "We need a thing called money to do that!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mum, Dad, we have something to ask you" Sammy took a deep breath and looked at his parents, they smiled back at him.  
"Could Orla and I stay here for a while, maybe until after the wedding, it's just that soon I'll be off advising quite a lot and if we have a baby I don't want Orla to be all on her own?" Sammy asked, he and Orla had discussed buying a house and they came to the conclusion that they'd have to put of buying property until a few years time when they'd have more money. But right now they were saving for the wedding.  
"Of course" Gill replied. She turned slightly against Dave and gently hit him on the shoulder "Oh you can change one of the spare rooms into a nursery!" Julie, Sammy and Orla laughed when Dave gave Gill a 'not happening' look and in return Gill gave Dave a 'yes is it' look.

Finally Dave gave in, he nodded his head in defeat and then kissed Gill softly on her forehead.  
"We'll paint it cream, and keep all everything neutral! And you'll need a cot and I think rocking chairs are supposed to calm the baby" Gill excitedly announced. Orla and Julie shared a look, Gill was getting carried away again. Soon someone would have to remind her that Orla wasn't even pregnant yet!  
"That sounds brilliant dear" Dave rolled his eyes, he didn't like the thought of all the DIY a nursery involved, but he would do it because it would help Sammy and Orla and it would make Gill happy.

"I can just imagine you getting up at 3 in the morning to do the feed!" Julie said to Sammy  
"That's gunna be Orla's job" joked Sammy, he looked at an appalled Orla and thought he better try to fix this "well I mean I'll do it, but she'll do it better than me and then end up doing it all the time"  
"Well share it, just like we'll share all the responsibilities that come with a baby" Orla knew he was only messing, but she was going to tease him a little "you can do the nappies though!"

Gill burst out laughing "Sorry, sorry... its just.. Dave do you remember..." she tried to stop the laughter but the memory was too vivid "the first time... your... Your father changed your nappy... You stared to wee on him" Dave turned bright red

"I thought we were going to keep that between ourselves? What happened to "don't worry Dave I won't say anything"? Huh?"

Julie had known, Gill had told her when it happened but swore her to secrecy. Although Sammy had never been told and by the look on his dad's face it was probably because they were trying to spare both Sammy and Dave the embarrassment.  
"Did that really happen?" Orla was laughing just as much as Gill now.  
"I swear it did, I'm sorry Dave" she looked up and him and smiled cheekily. She managed to minimise the giggles and then spoke again "and I think now would be a good time to eat!"

It had just gone midnight and the five on them were all sat in the lounge watching the Vicar of Dibley Christmas special. It was around one o'clock when it finished. Gill was leaning on Dave who was sat next to Julie. Sammy and Orla were lying next to each other. Gill and Julie were watching them and then making eyes at each other.

"Right I'm gunna get some photo albums out" Gill untangled herself from Dave and stood up to leave the room, she motioned for Julie to follow her luckily no one else saw.

"I'll give you a hand" Julie got up and followed Gill upstairs. They walked in to one of the spare bedrooms and opened the wardrobe which was full of photo albums.

"I bet you twenty quid she's pregnant by April!" Julie whispered, Gill spun around with a look of disgust on her face.

"Jesus Julie, get to the bloody point why don't you?" Julie smirked; she knew Gill agreed with her.

"Oh shut up, I could see you were thinking it!" Gill slowly nodded her head.

"Twenty quid she's pregnant by March!" Gill replied, she held her hand out to Julie who shook it. "Got it" Gill reached down at box and turned to face Julie who smiled, she was looking forward to embarrassing Sammy. Julie and Gill made their way back downstairs and into the lounge. They sat down on the floor and opened the box. Orla climbed off the sofa and sat next to Gill who handed her a picture of Sammy wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"That was him when he was five days old, Janet brought him that!" Gill smiled as she ran her thumb over the picture. Orla showed it to Sammy who smiled.

"I have that blanket upstairs somewhere" Sammy replied. "Mum made me keep it"

"You can use it for your children" Gill explained, Sammy made a face at Orla as if it should have been obvious he would keep it for his children. Suddenly Julie picked up a picture.

"I think this is in the wrong box!" Julie held up a picture of Gill and Orla. They were on a beach sunbathing both holding a cocktail in their hands looking like mother and daughter. They even had similar bikinis.

"Oh that was last summer!" Gill took the picture from Julie and showed it to Orla.

"Oh that was such a good holiday!" Gill and Orla had decided to go away on a random trip to the South of France for a long weekend whilst Sammy was on a stag do. Gill and Orla had the best time and they were planning another trip soon.

"Yeah, remember the last night when we walked along the marina thing and you nearly fell in the sea!" Orla and Gill burst out laughing. Gill nodded she had tried to block that memory out.

"How can I forget, but that is something we don't speak about with men around!" Gill winked at Orla who grinned back. Dave and Sammy just stared at Orla and Gill who were struggling to breathe from their laughter.

They sat like this for about another hour or so until they all decided to go up to bed. Everyone said their goodnights and disappeared off into their own rooms. Gill and Dave were lying in bed; they could hear Orla giggling next door they both pulled a face at each other.

"Oh God" Gill sat up with her head in her hands.

"Lie down, try and sleep through it" Dave said.

"I'm gunna bloody kill them both in the morning!" Gill sighed as she lay back down in Dave's arms; she pulled the duvet up closer to her face. It was still snowing outside and it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Is there something on your mind?" Dave asked, he could Gill was a little distant; she was just staring at the ceiling.

"No well" Gill didn't really know what to say.

"Tell me" Dave stroked her hand with his hand.

"Well I feel bad for Sammy and Orla, I mean they don't want to be living with us when their married do they, because we certainly didn't want to live with your mother!" Gill laughed a little as she said this.

"I know but you want your grandchild living in the house with us don't you!" Dave knew that Gill didn't really want them to go but he could tell she was feeling bad.

"Of course I do and they'll always be welcome but I can't help but think that they don't really want to stay with us?" Gill said, her biggest fear had always been Sammy growing up and getting on with his life.

"They wouldn't have asked if they didn't, and besides I'm quite looking forward to converting the spare bedroom into a nursery!" Dave laughed, he was lying entirely but it made Gill feel better so he didn't really care. Gill turned around to face him and grinned.

"Can you believe that we'll be grandparents in a few years?" Gill said as she looked at Dave, she saw the man she married all those years ago and not the bastard that he had turned into. She was so glad they had seen sense and were back together and she knew that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"I know, but don't worry you don't look old enough to be a grandma!" Dave replied as he kissed her on the head. Gill reached out and turned the bedside light off.

"I know" She replied.

Do I write about Janet and family coming round the next day or skip forward a few months? Let me know in the reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya guys! Hope you enjoying this and please don't forget to review!

Gill and Dave were sat in the dining room sharing a takeaway. It was late and they had just got home for work, however they both had the weekend off and were planning on doing nothing but being lazy.

"Well that was nice" Gill said as she stood up to clear the plates away. Suddenly she felt the room begin to spin and collapsed back down onto her chair again. Dave realised something was wrong and quickly ran over to her side.

"Gill, what's wrong?" Dave knelt down besides her and put an arm around her shoulder. She was shivering and her cheeks were flushed.

"I think I'm going to.." Gill jumped out of her chair with a hand clamped over her mouth and ran to the bathroom and only just made it in time. Dave just stood there hearing her empty the contents of her stomach. He quickly followed her out and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Gill love let me in" Dave tried to open the door but it was locked.

"No I'll be alright in a minute" Gill replied, her voice was shaky and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She hadn't been feeling well all week but just put it down to stress and over working.

"No you won't, now open the door so I can come in" Gill leant against the bathroom sink, she washed her hands and dried her mouth with the towel. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked exhausted, she then reached out and unlocked the door with shaky hands. Dave pushed it open and saw Gill in such state he wasn't really sure what to do. He hadn't seen her like this in ages. Gill was rarely ill and when she was she hid it well, but this time Dave knew she really was ill.

"Come here" Dave pulled Gill into him, she nestled into him, the sickness had begun to fade but the room still felt like it was spinning. She had to hold onto him tightly for fear of falling over. Gill began to cry. "What's wrong" Dave asked as he pushed the hair out of her face.

"I'm not really sure, I just feel crap" Gill whispered. Even though she'd been feeling awful all week luckily Dave had woken up to her being sick every morning. However it would normally get better throughout the day however tonight it was a lot worse.

"Come on, I'll put you into bed" Dave lifted Gill up, even when he lifted her Gill felt like she was going to be sick so she shut her eyes tightly and clung to him. Finally they reached their bedroom and Dave placed her gently on the bed. Gill climbed under the covers and Dave pulled the chair from Gill's dressing table over to her bedside and held her hand.

"So come on then what's wrong" Dave said, he was worried about Gill. This whole week she had been quiet and distant.

"I'm not sure, I've just felt so sick all week" Gill sighed she wasn't going to tell him about being sick every morning before he woke up. Dave rolled his eyes at her.

"All week, why didn't you tell me?" Dave asked, he was annoyed with himself for not noticing that Gill wasn't well.

"Didn't want to be a nuisance, and I know how busy you've been this week" Gill replied.

"Gillian Murray you could never be a nuisance!" Dave took hold of both her hands and kissed them. She smiled. "Now you get some rest, I don't want you being ill this weekend!" Gill nodded and lay down to sleep. Dave walked around the other side and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, but Gill pulled back.

"Sorry but your aftershave is making me feel sick too!" Gill said truthfully, Dave nodded and held her hand instead. He turned off the light and they soon both fell asleep.

Gill awoke with a start; it had just gone four in the morning. The sick feeling had returned. Gill climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs. Sammy and Orla weren't home tonight they had said something about a party. Gill walked into the lounge and looked at the photo frame on the side. It was of herself, Janet, Taisie, Elise, Julie, Orla and Dorothy. It had been taken on Boxing Day. They'd had to walk round because the snow had been so thick. It had been such a good day and they stayed for a few nights afterwards. Everyone had got extremely drunk and the night had ended with everyone in the garden rolling around in the snow except for Dorothy who had remained sober to look after everyone including Taisie. Suddenly Gill froze, she remembered Christmas night, she then realised she was late. It hadn't occurred to her that she was late until now. She had just put everything that had happened recently down to stress and getting older. Suddenly Gill felt extremely sick and had to sit down. What if she was pregnant? Gill thought to herself. Sammy and Orla wanted to start a family of their own soon they didn't need another sibling. Dave would be shocked as would everyone else; Julie would find it hilarious though. Gill lifted a hand to her stomach and placed it down. She let her hand rest there for a while. She remembered when she'd found out she was pregnant with Sammy, she'd been ecstatic as was Dave; they couldn't believe they were going to have a baby. Gill decided she needed to know whether or not she was pregnant. She glanced at the clock, it was only half four, but then Gill remembered the corner shop that stayed open all night on a Friday. Gill grabbed her coat and pulled on Orla's ugg boots. She knew she looked mental but she didn't care she needed to know now. Gill grabbed her purse and house keys and made her way down the drive. It was only at the end of their road and she'd be back before Dave even noticed she'd gone. Gill reached the shop and pushed open the door. The young girl glanced up from the desk and smiled. Gill gave a weak smile and made her way to the back of the shop. She found a pregnancy test and returned to the till. When she handed it over the girl gave her a strange look.

"It's for my daughter" Gill offered, the girl just smirked and took the money. Gill could feel herself going redder by the minute so took the bag and almost ran out of the shop. She walked as quickly as she could to get home; she neared the end of her drive and felt extremely sick again. Gill grabbed hold of the nearest lamppost to stop herself falling over. Suddenly Gill found herself throwing up into the road. Gill had never felt so ill in her life, a fresh wave of tears were now pouring down her face. She steadied herself and carried on walking home. She finally made it up the drive and back into the house, It was still only ten to five so Dave would still be asleep, she pulled her boots off and hung her coat back up and then made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and opened the packet. She knew exactly what to do but read through the instructions again just incase. She did exactly what they said and then leant against the sink to wait two minutes. Suddenly she heard Dave running down the stairs.

"Gill" Dave called, he sounded worried. Gill sighed, hid the pregnancy test under the bin and unlocked the door.

"Are you alright love?" Gill asked, she saw a look of relief wash across his face.

"Jesus, you scared me I didn't know where you were!" Dave looked at Gill who smiled back. "Are you feeling alright?" Dave asked, he didn't want to hug her incase his aftershave which he could still smell would make her feel sick again.

"I feel much better, you go back to bed and I'll bring you up a brew" Gill smiled at Dave, she was lying completely. She had never felt as sick as this moment and she just wanted him to go away so she could lock herself back in the bathroom.

"Oh no it's alright, you go back to bed and I'll make you one, besides you look exhausted" Dave said.

"No really its fine, I'm fine I want to make you one because you looked after me so well last night" Gill kissed him on the cheek, but she had to hold her breath because she could smell his aftershave.

"You're too good to me!" Dave grinned and walked back upstairs. Gill returned back to bathroom. She took a deep breath and retrieved the pregnancy test. As soon as she saw it she burst into tears, it was so clear. She had to lean against the wall to steady herself again. She wasn't pregnant! She practically ran into the kitchen to make Dave's tea. She couldn't stop smiling she wasn't sure what she'd have done if it had been the opposite result. Gill made Dave a cup of tea and then ran up the stairs back up to bed, she suddenly felt a lot less sick.

"Hey what's gotten into you? I take it your feeling better?" Dave laughed, as Gill placed his tea down and climbed over him back into bed.

"So much better and I wanted to tell you that I love you" Gill whispered in his ear. Dave turned over and stared at Gill.

"Ok, have you just scratched my car?" Dave asked, he wasn't joking. Gill laughed and kissed him.

"No, I just feel so much better and I've decided how much I love you!" Gill replied, she laughed as Dave pulled her close and began kissing her neck.

"Well I hope you love me a lot!" Dave whispered as he pulled Gill's pyjama top over her head and threw it onto the floor.

"It's about average!" Gill smirked. Although she was so pleased she wasn't pregnant, she found herself thinking that she wouldn't have really minded if she was pregnant. It was completely different to what she thought earlier however. Sammy was growing up and he and Orla were getting married soon, it would be nice having someone who relied on her. But then again she would have felt too old to become a mum again maybe she'd just settle for grandchildren. Gill looked at the clock it had just gone five thirty but she was to full of adrenaline to sleep. She climbed out of bed and pulled Dave up with her. He just stared at her unsure of what she was doing. She pulled him downstairs into the kitchen and turned on the radio. Michael Buble's new song Everything was playing, Dave laughed as he watched Gill dancing around the kitchen like she was mental. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close. Gill rested her head on his chest and the two of them danced around the kitchen. Dave wrapped one arm around her waist and the other held her against him. Gill let go and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much!" Gill whispered in his ear. Dave felt his heart begin to race once more.

"I love you too and don't ever forget that!" Dave replied, he was glad Gill had stopped being so distant with him. This whole week he'd been thinking Gill was going to leave him. Finally he had stopped worrying whenever Gill said something serious.

"I'll try not to!"

XXXXXX

"So you really thought you were pregnant then?!" Janet laughed as Gill nodded her head. The three of them had gone to their regular meeting place in the station.

"Really did, I had morning sickness and everything" Gill explained, she was cringing at the memory but it was a funny story.

"Oh God, how funny if you'd have been pregnant" Rachel said as she washed her hands. Gill and Janet both shot her a look; Gill looked even more like Godzilla than she did normally. "What, do you not think it would have been funny watching you waddle around the office?" Sudden Janet burst out laughing, as did Rachel.

"Well I'm glad you two think this is funny!" Gill shot back, she watched them cease up with laughter and soon found she was laughing along with them. "Oh could you imagine me trying to get anything done whilst not actually being able to do anything!" Gill laughed.

"I would have never been able to look you in the eye again!" Rachel laughed.

"But seriously now, what was actually wrong with you?" Janet asked. Gill had been to the doctors the day after just to double check she wasn't pregnant.

"Turns out I had food poisoning from that restaurant we went to a few weeks ago!" Rachel had found this new Italian restaurant and the three of them had gone there one night after work. "So technically Sherlock it was your fault I thought I was pregnant!" Gill and Janet both laughed as Rachel pulled a face.

"Actually I think you'll find it was Dave's" Rachel smirked which received a glare from Gill, who then started to laugh again.

"Anyway the only reason I came down here was to tell you that I need you to go and deliver a death message" Gill climbed down from sitting on the sink as did Rachel and Janet who both groaned.

"I love my job don't you Janet Scott of Scotland Yard?" Gill rolled her eyes at the young DC.

"I know you both do so snap to it, and I'll see you back here in a bit"

Thanks for reading this it means a lot! Please don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Gill sat up in the bed and looked at the clock. Something had woken her up but she wasn't sure what it was.  
"Ugh, five you must be joking me" She mumbled and ran her hands through her hair.  
Next door in the bathroom Orla was trying to keep the noise level to a minimum as she threw up last night's dinner into the toilet, but Gill could hear her.  
Gill sluggishly climbed out of the bed and frowned at Dave as he snored then he spread himself out claiming her side of the bed.  
"Cheeky bugger" she whispered and smiled at him.  
Gill gently opened her bedroom door and walked to the bathroom door, she knocked but heard no reply, so she opened the door and went in. Orla had her back to Gill and was on her knees with her hair tied up messily in a bun, leaning on the toilet.  
"Orla you ok?" Asked Gill.  
"Gill!" Orla didn't hear her come in; she immediately grabbed some tissue paper and wiped her mouth before turning around a little and looking at Gill.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I heard you in here and came to check if you were ok" Gill closed the door and sat down on the sit of the bath.  
"Feel a bit ill that's all, I couldn't sleep-" Orla tried to finish but she felt like she was going to be sick so turned around again. Gill jumped up from the side of the bath and leaned down beside Orla. She placed one hand on Orla's hair and stroked her back with the other.  
Once Orla finished she looked up at Gill and tried to smile. Suddenly a thought came to Gill.  
"Orla how long have you felt sick?" Asked Gill as she sat down beside her.  
"Few days, but I think it's just stress from planning the wedding" she replied.  
"Could be, have you thrown up lately?" Gill softened the tone of her voice.  
Orla blushed and lowered her head "yeah, on and off, usually in the morning cause I think that's the only time my body knows that I'll actually surrender to being ill!"  
"Orla, could you be pregnant?"  
Orla's head shot up and Gill saw a flash of realisation spread across her face.  
"Crap" Orla turned white and once again had to make use of the toilet.  
Gill smiled and when Orla turned around to look at Gill she saw her grinning "it's only a might"  
"I'm going to be a granny!" Gill didn't know whether to be delighted or anxious about the possibility of becoming a granny so soon. Although they'd talked about it at Christmas she didn't actually think it would happen before they got married.  
"I mean Sammy and I are careful, we want a baby but we wanted to get married first and be ready, OH MY GOD! Gill! I'm going to look like a whale on my wedding day!"  
"Whoa! Calm down, slower, it's still early and I'd need some coffee before I could understand any of what you just said" Gill could only understand something abut her wedding day.

"Sorry, I don't understand how this could have happened" Orla stared at Gill as she spoke.  
"Orla, I think you're a bit old for the 'birds and the bees' talk" joked Gill in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
"No no! I meant we've been careful, we-" Orla tried to speak but Gill cut her off by shaking her head.  
"Stop! I don't want to hear what you and my son get up to, especially at this time of the morning, I think my brain would go into 'overload', it'll all work out! Sammy will stand by you no matter what" Gill knew Sammy and Orla would be ok.

Orla smiled "I know he will, he'll just get a shock"

"Right I'll pop down to the corner shop and buy you a kit, okay?" Said Gill.

Orla nodded and then grew a little confused "Gill?" she asked as Gill stood up

"Yeah" she smiled

"How did you know the shop sell tests? It's not exactly something you just happen to spot when you're looking around" Orla asked innocently.

Gill went red and turned to leave the room.

"Did you think you were pregnant lately?" Orla grinned.

Gill turned back around to face Orla "keep your voice down!"

"Gill!" Orla gasped and attempted to rise but the room was spinning so she sat on the bath and Gill sat down beside her.

"I did, but Dave doesn't know. Remember when I had the food poisoning?" whispered Gill as she put an arm around Orla.

"I remember" Orla took a deep breath to keep down whatever was trying to climb up her throat but it didn't work so she dived back down to the toilet.

Gill stood up and leaned over her slightly. She stroked the side of her head as she spoke "it was then, all the symptoms matched so I bought a test one night and I had to tell the girl it was for my daughter, but she still thought I was mentally ill"

Orla got back up onto the side of the bath "I don't think you'll have her again so this time you can tell the truth and say it's for your daughter"

Gill smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Will you be ok until I come back?" asked Gill while she opened the door gently being careful not to wake Dave or Sammy. Neither she nor Orla needed them ruining this moment.

"I will I'm pretty sure my stomach is empty at this stage" Orla joked.

Gill left the room and when Orla heard her go down the stairs she tiptoed back into her and Sammy's room and got her phone. Back in the safety of the bathroom she opened up the calendar and searched through the dates. She punched the air in triumph and smiled like a Cheshire cat.

She was late, but once again she put it down to stress due to organising the wedding. She sighed contently and lifted her pyjama top. She traced little shapes on her tummy and realised that the wedding wasn't that big a deal, it could be postponed or brought forward, all that mattered was the little one that mightbe growing inside of her. Earlier it was just the shock that had got to her, now she was pleased that she could be pregnant and really hoped that the test was be positive. She knew that they'd cope. Sammy was working for the NPIA and he was doing well. Although he had to go away sometimes they'd be fine. Orla had Gill to fall back on.

Down in the corner shop Gill had picked up the test and to her surprised there was a slight queue. She'd thrown on her coat and put on a pair of Orla's flats that were lying by the front door before she'd left the house along with grabbing her keys and purse. She had to stop when she'd opened the front door and smile to herself for she had a feeling of déjà vu. It was her turn to be served and to her utter disbelief it was the same girl as she'd had on the night that she'd bought her own test.

The girl stifled a laugh "For your daughter?"

"No, for my husband's mistress" Gill felt upset at having to say that but decided it was the only way to make the girl keep her comments to herself.

The girl's head dropped and she scanned the kit. Gill could see the girl's face going red and she had to hold back a laugh.

Gill paid for it, took the bag and left the shop. She arrived back at the house and went straight up to Orla. She opened the bathroom door and spotted Orla sitting on the edge of the bath stroking her stomach.

"Nice feeling isn't it" she said as she shut the door.

Orla jumped and pulled her top back down, she'd been dreaming for longer than she'd thought.

"Umm, yeah, yeah it is but it feels weird" she agreed.

"Have you been okay since?" asked Gill while she held out the bag.

Orla took it and lifted out the test "I'll do this and come down to you in 5 minutes"

Gill nodded and left the bathroom, as she passed by her and Dave's bedroom she looked in and he was still sprawled out enjoying the extra space. She chuckled and closed the door before heading down stairs to the kitchen.

Orla read through the instructions at least twice before she did the test and was now waiting for the result to appear. She put the seat down on the toilet and moved from the edge on the bath. She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to be pregnant and if she wasn't pregnant this time she made a promise to herself that she and Sammy would get married sooner than planned and start trying for a baby properly.

She got up and lifted the test from the window sill and closed her eyes for a brief second before looking at the test. It was positive! She ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs with the biggest smile on her face. She could hear Gill in the kitchen so she ran in.

"Gill, Gill!" she shouted forgetting that Sammy and Dave were still upstairs asleep with absolutely no idea of what the two women were doing.

"In here, what does it say" Gill sensed her happiness and knew what the result was, but she was going to let Orla tell her.

"I'm going to be a mummy!" she leapt at Gill and hugged her tightly.

Gill could feel her eyes fill up as she held Orla. All the memories of when Sammy was born came flooding back to her, Gill was delighted for both Sammy and Orla and now having gone to the corner shop looking like a freak didn't bother her anymore.

"I'm so pleased for you!" Gill said as they separated.

"Thanks! I need to go tell Sammy!" Orla turned but Gill reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Darling, look at the time" Gill laughed.

"Oh yeah, six o'clock wouldn't be the best time to tell someone their fiancée's pregnant!"

"Sit down, want some coffee? I think I'm wide awake now but coffee always helps!" Gill smiled and watched Orla sit down before going over to the counter and making them both coffees.

Once she'd made the coffees Gill sat down opposite Orla.

"Orla I've got a confession to make" she handed Orla the coffee and sipped some of her own.

"What?" Orla froze and stared at Gill. She was quite worried about what she was going to say.

"Its nothing bad, its just I'm twenty pound richer now" she grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Orla sat back in the chair and crossed her arms.

"Julie and I had a bet on, I said that you'd be pregnant by March and she said that you'd be pregnant by April, and now she owes me twenty quid!"

Orla started to laugh and Gill grew confused, she kind of expected her to find it funny, but not this funny!

"What's so funny?" Gill asked as she sipped her coffee some more

"I can't tell you whether I'm having a boy or girl, because you'll want to bet on that won't you!" Orla laughed and drank some coffee. Gill blushed before nodding her head

The two of them sat and chatted until Dave appeared looking incredibly baffled.  
"Wha?. are ? He clutched his head and stood behind Gill; he noticed her coffee and reached down for it.  
"Dave that's co-" Gill tried to spot him but being half asleep Dave paid no attention and downed the last of her cold coffee.  
"Ugggh" he groaned after he'd swallowed it all.  
Orla and Gill burst out laughing as Dave slowly walked over to the kettle. Then Sammy appeared and Orla got up and winked at Gill before dragging Sammy out of the kitchen and into the hall. They heard Orla shriek as Sammy lifted her up in excitement.  
"What's going on?" Dave asked as he filled the kettle and flicked it on.  
"You're going to be a granddad!' Gill jumped up and put her arms around his neck.

Dave's eyes widened and he lifted Gill onto the worktop "that means your going to be a granny!" Dave leant down and kissed Gill. They stayed like this for a few minutes until Sammy burst into the room with the biggest smile on his face and behind him trailed Orla who had one just as big on her.  
Gill jumped off the counter and Sammy flew into her arms and then into Dave's.  
"I'm going to be a dad!" He very nearly shouted this in Gill's ear.  
They all laughed at Sammy's excitement and sat down at the table to hear all about Gill and Orla's morning.

Furry98 helped me write this because she is a star!

Hope your enjoying this! I'm going away for two weeks so the next chapter will be uploaded when I get back! Please review it means a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry for not uploading this sooner, but I'll have the next chapter up really soon!

Thanks Furry98 she's done it again and helped me out!

Gill had finally finished an extremely long day. It had been particularly difficult today because it was left to Gill to tell a single mother her four year old son's body had been found. Gill knew that everyone's reaction was different but this poor girl was so distraught Gill found herself pulling her into a tight hug and comforting her which was something she never did. All she wanted was to go home and see Sammy, Orla and Dave but none of them would be home until tomorrow. Sammy and Orla were staying at her sisters. Orla's relationship with her family was strained so they weren't really looking forward to telling them their news unlike everyone else. Dave had to go down to Bristol for work but he was coming back tomorrow morning. Although at first she'd been worried about what he would do but he'd reassured her and Gill trusted him. Gill was in desperate need of company so decided to text Julie.

_Empty house get your arse round here and bring a bottle or four! X_ Gill still hadn't told Julie about Orla, or the fact she now owed her twenty pounds.

_What if I have better things to do? X_

_You don't have any friends apart from me so are you coming or what? X_

_Course I'm coming give me 20 just so you know I'm in my sexy pjs x_ Gill laughed and went upstairs to get changed. She put on her own pyjamas laughing at herself in the mirror. It didn't take Julie long to arrive.

"Hiya slap" Gill smirked when she saw Julie's choice of nightwear. It was matching striped pyjamas with ugg boots and a hoody thrown over the top.

"Classy as ever I know" Julie grinned. Gill couldn't wait to tell Julie. She had managed to go a week without letting it slip to anyone but Orla had said it was fine for Gill to tell Julie and now she was bursting.

"Oi slap you owe me twenty pounds I believe?" Gill grinned as she sat down.

"Why?" Julie asked as she poured them both wine.

"It's March I do believe" Julie's head snapped up, she finally realised.

"Oh my god she's pregnant?!" Gill nodded and Julie shrieked.

"I'm gunna be a granny!" Gill squealed as she shook Julie's shoulders.

"Me too!" Julie grinned and pulled Gill into a hug, it wasn't long before the two of them had tears running down their cheeks.

"Dodson are you crying?" Gill laughed as she handed her some tissues.

"It's hay fever!" Julie smirked. It wasn't often she cried but she had seen Sammy grow up unlike her nieces and nephews and she was closer to Sammy and Gill than she was her own family. "When did you find out?" Julie asked as she wiped away a stray tear.

"Last week I was the first to know" Gill had a huge grin on her face but no one could mistake the pride at being first to know.

"You went out a week without telling me?! Jesus Gill that's a record for you!" Julie laughed.

"So where's my twenty then?" Gill asked with a mock serious hint in her voice. Julie groaned.

"Were you actually serious?" Gill nodded. Julie pulled her bag over and grabbed her found a twenty pound note and handed it to Gill.

"Thank you!" Gill laughed, it was usually her having to give Julie money when she lost. "Now, give me my wine!"

Julie lifted a glass and handed it to Gill who took a big gulp and then put it down on the table.

"Whoa, slow down! I don't want a drunken Gillian on my hands" Julie merely sipped hers.

"God I hate the name Gillian" Gill said, Julie looked at her unsure if she was talking to herself.

"Right ok" Julie was trying not to laugh; if she was honest she hated the name Gillian too. It really didn't suit Gill; to Julie there was no way she could ever call her alcoholic, sarcastic friend Gillian.

"Remember the time we were out and you had so much to drink and you walked into a glass door?" Gill laughed at the memory.

"How could I forget that!" Julie's cheeks slowly turned red "My nose hurt for days!" she reached up and rubbed her nose as she thought of the pain that walking into the door had caused.

"We were lucky we didn't end up in A&E that night!" Gill lifted her glass off the table and sunk into the sofa.

"Now you're going to be a grandma you realise you can't get drunk or swear?" Julie laughed as she fell back into the couch and leaned against Gill.

"Oh shut up!"

"It's true" Julie couldn't believe it.

"Oh did I show you my new dress?" Gill climbed up from the sofa and walked around the room.

"No"

"I'll go up now and put it on to show you" Gill smiled and left the room.

Julie heard her go up the stairs and waited before going up to Gill's room. She knew it would be easier if she went up or else Gill would come downstairs, show off and then slump back down onto the sofa in it, which would result in wine being spilt all over it and Julie being guilt tripped into paying to get it dry cleaned.

Julie knocked at the door although there wasn't much point she was going to walk in anyway.

"What do you think?" Gill stood in her new dark blue, figuring hugging dress

"Jesus Gill you look good!" Julie replied in shock. She'd not seen her look so good in ages "Where did you get it?"

"Dunno, Orla and I went shopping one evening and she took me into a little shop in the middle of nowhere! She spotted it, made me try it on and then persuaded me to buy it!" Gill tugged it up slightly feeling that it was too low at the front.

Julie noticed what she was doing and thought she better reassure her how brilliant she looked "It's a lovely colour and the length is good and I'm sure Dave is pleased about the front" she winked and Gill stopped pulling at the fabric.

"I haven't any shoes to go with it" Gill stated and bent down to search in her wardrobe.

"That gives us a reason to go shopping soon then, are you sure you don't though? You have enough shoes for each day of the year!" Gill looked up at Julie and glared at her before laughing

"You can't really talk, now come here and help!" Julie followed the instructions and started to help Gill look for shoes to match the dress

"What the hell are these?" Julie lifted out a clear plastic bag with what looked like a pair of pink baby shoes inside.

Gill started to giggle "I umm.. I got those a few days ago" she kept giggling and when Julie raised one eyebrow she burst out laughing "you're gunna think I'm mad"

"I already think you're mad" Julie didn't know what Gill was going to come out with

"I think Orla's going to have a girl and when I saw those I couldn't resist buying them!"

"So you're telling me that you happened to just spot these little shoes and had to buy them?" Julie carefully placed the bag back into the wardrobe. "Jesus this child is going to be spoilt so badly by you" Julie laughed in return Gill pulled a face.

"Yeah but it's ok because she will love me" Julie raised an eyebrow she wasn't sure how much Gill had actually had to drink.

"Mmmm we'll see" Gill stood there with her hands on her hips.

"All babies love me!" Gill said indignantly.

"Apart from Taisie, who if I remember rightly used to cry whenever you held her!"

"Well yeah, but she loves me now and besides I seem to remember when we brought Sammy home you nearly dropped him?!" Gill laughed as Julie's face reddened.

"It wasn't like that and you know it!" Gill grinned and nodded deciding it was just better to agree.  
"So you like them?"

"They're adorable but what happens if she has a boy?"

"She won't I can tell"

"The older you get the sillier you get!" Julie chuckled and began looking through the sea of shoes again

"And you don't?" Gill replied sarcastically and received a playful nip on her arm before starting to look for shoes once more.

"What about these?" Julie lifted out a pair of black high heels

"Bit plain" Gill replied but took them off Julie to inspect them

"We could stick a few little jewels on them and maybe a bow on each?" Julie began to snigger as she pictured the shoes covered in glitter and ribbon

"Piss off" Gill laughed and turned the shoes upside down in her hand to check if they'd ever been worn, which they weren't "would these fit you? They've never been worn"

Julie glanced down at the shoes in Gill's hands and saw the size printed on the inside, which wasn't the size Gill wore "Naw, bit too small, why buy shoes that aren't your size?"

"Must have thought they'd fit you!" Gill placed them back into the wardrobe

"Aren't you a wonderful friend to have!" Julie looked at Gill who was searching for different shoes again and she could see the smile playing on Gill's lips.

Gill sighed and pulled back to look at Julie after having enough of rummaging through shoes

Julie, who was just as bored, copied Gill and stopped searching "okay now we know you definitely don't have any shoes to match that dress!"

"Let's go shopping!" Gill grinned, she always liked shopping with Julie, they always brought something ridiculous that would never be seen but still hung in their wardrobes.

"Saturday morning?"

"Perfect, now I don't know about you, but I'm starving, fancy a sandwich?" Gill asked as she tried to reach around to lower her zip

"A sandwich at this hour?" Julie saw Gill struggle with the zip and so went over and helped to free her from it.

"Thanks slap" Gill said and held the dress up to cover chest "do you want one or not?"

"I'll take one, I'll go down now and let you get changed into something less attractive" Julie giggled and departed the room before Gill could retort.

Downstairs Julie had grabbed her wine from the sitting room and was now in the kitchen raiding the kitchen for something nicer than a sandwich when she spotted two long pointed pieces of metal and some purple wool.

Julie gasped when she realised what it was and stood waiting for Gill to appear so she could really tease her friend.

Gill got changed back into pyjamas and was heading down the stairs when she heard Julie inhale suddenly. She kept going and walked into the kitchen after sussing out where the sound came from.

"Good luck explaining this!" Julie held the knitting needle and yarn in her hands while staring at Gill with the biggest grin on her face

She watched Gill's face turn from a smile to shock, every so often Gill would open her mouth to defend herself but would close it again in case she came out with something too silly.

"Now I never thought I'd see YOU try to knit!" Julie sat down at the table and started to play with the wool and needles while Gill remained standing in the same place embarrassed that her secret was out in the open.

After watching Julie fail to even un-wrap a little of wool without tangling it Gill stepped in to help "here I'll show you".

"Ooohh, she can speak and by the sounds of things she's a professional" Julie chuckled and handed the knitting gear over to Gill who quickly began to knit row after row of reasonability good plain stitches.

"Tell anyone and I will enjoy killing you!" Gill didn't take her eyes off what she was doing while she spoke.

All Julie could manage to do was nod weakly as she studied Gill's movements until her eyes got tired and she decided to down the rest of her wine.

Gill stopped and held up the couple rows she'd done to check for holes but didn't continue it when she noticed Julie staring blankly at her.

"What! I've been learning to knit for the baby" she laughed.

"Bloody hell you were quick at learning that! You've known a week and I'm guessing that somewhere hidden in the house are some little socks you've made!" Julie joked, secretly she was proud of Gill and her new talent, but she wouldn't let Gill know that just yet. "I'm sure whatever you make Orla will be delighted as long as she has a girl, not sure how a little purple cardigan would look on a boy!" Julie teased and rose to make them a sandwich, finally accepting that there was nothing sweet enough for her very sweet tooth.

"I'm telling you she'd gunna have a girl!" Gill laughed and chucked the knitting down onto the table as she yawned

"Whatever!" Julie giggled getting out the bread.

"Make me a jam one please" Gill sat back in the seat

"Can do- wait this is your house! Why am I making the food?" Julie asked laughing.

"You're nearly done, just keep going, there is nutella in the cupboard above you" she knew Julie was obsessed so she brought a pot whenever she was out doing the shopping.

"You really do spoil me!" Julie made a nutella sandwich for herself and then made Gill a jam one.

They ate in a comfortable silence until both of them were full

"Feel a bit sick now" Gill sighed.

"Thank you for the chocolate" Julie got up from the table "I think I better go, it's a bit late and I'm tired after eating!"

"One more glass?" Gill asked politely but smiled wickedly at Julie

"Suppose one more won't hurt!

Please don't forget to review, I hope your enjoying it! There will only be a few more chapters though!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry about the wait for this but it's here at last! I know it's a bit short but I will upload the final chapter really soon as I know where it's going now! Please don't forget to review!

Gill and Dave were lying sound asleep in bed curled up together when the phone rang. Dave opened his eyes first to the sound of the phone; he groaned and rolled over to his bedside table where the phone was placed. Gill blinked and sat up her face grew with worry about who would be ringing at four in the morning.

"Woah Sammy slow down" Dave begun, his brain not really functioning just yet. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he hung up the phone. Gill looked at him knowing exactly what was going on, the tears threatening to fall but she wanted Dave to confirm it for her first.

"We've got a granddaughter" Dave whispered and Gill's tears fell from her eyes until she was sobbing. "Come here" Dave climbed back across the bed and held her in his arms, his arm becoming wet with tears.

"What time? How's Orla?" Gill sat up and wiped away her tears. She was shocked to see that Dave had one single tears falling down his face. She reached up her thumb and wiped it away.

"Half an hour ago, Orla's fine and if everything is ok she can come home in the morning" Gill shrieked and threw her arms around Dave's neck.

"I can't believe it" Gill gasped, she was now wide awake. "We've got a granddaughter" Gill repeated as if to remind herself.

"Sammy said we can go and see them tomorrow morning" Dave said as he held Gill close to him. Not in a million years did he ever imagine he'd be back with Gill both crying over the fact they now had a granddaughter.

"We'd better get there early, I'm sure Orla will want to get home straight away" Sammy and Orla were living with Gill and Dave until they could afford to buy their own house together. These last few months Sammy and Dave had been decorating one of the spare rooms into a nursery under strict guidelines from Gill and Orla.

"Gill, promise me you won't turn into an overprotective mum and make Orla hate you" Dave knew she had a slight tendency to get over excited about things and want to be in control.

"I won't, I promise" Gill leant forwards and tenderly pressed her lips to his.

Gill jumped out of bed a few hours later knowing she would be seeing her granddaughter for the first time in less than an hour. Orla had already rung Gill asking what time they were coming and Gill couldn't contain her excitement for much longer.

"You ready?" Gill asked as she stuck her head around the bedroom door sighing when she saw Dave only half dressed. "Dave! For God's sake hurry up" Dave chuckled slightly but stopped when he saw Gill's face.

"Sorry, but love she'll still be there if we're two minutes late" Dave knew she was desperate to go but two minutes wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Well can you hurry up please?" Gill shut the door behind her and ran down the stairs."I'll be in the car" Gill called as she shut the front door behind her. Dave saw her walk out towards the car, throw the bag for Orla into the back and then climb in the front. Dave got ready quicker knowing she would kill him if he took any longer.

"Mum" Gill turned around to see Sammy standing there. He looked ecstatic but a little exhausted at the same time. Gill grinned and ran towards him pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Gill whispered in his ear as she let go of him, her eyes filling with tears again. Sammy hugged Dave and then took Gill's arm.

"Come on I'll take you to Orla" Gill nodded and allowed herself to be led into a room at the end of the ward. She walked in and saw Orla sitting up in bed with a baby wrapped in a pale pink blanket lying in her arms. Gill stopped dead in the doorway the only thing she felt was Dave putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh my god" Gill sighed as she walked over to Orla. "She's beautiful" Gill gasped when she saw her. She was wide awake and had big blue eyes like Janet's with a pair of bright red lips just like Orla's to go with them.

"Do you want to hold her?" Orla grinned knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.  
"Course I do" Gill laughed and carefully took her from Orla's arms and sat down in the chair opposite the bed. Gill stroked her soft skin with her index finger tracing over all her little features. "So does my granddaughter have a name?" Gill looked at Orla who looked at Sammy and nodded.

"It's Lillie Charlotte Murray" Gill tried to stop the tears that were falling again but they just kept coming.

"It's perfect" Gill choked. Dave came up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder and kissed her head. "Do you want to hold her?" Dave grinned at her looking like a small child at Christmas. "I'll take that as a yes then!"

Dave and Gill spent the rest of the morning at the hospital fussing over their granddaughter. Gill had been reluctant to let go of her at all but a quick glance from Dave and she knew she should probably give her back despite the fact she didn't ever want to leave this room until Lillie and Orla were home.

"Right love, we'd best be off leave you too it" Gill said as she stood up. Dave who was now holding Lillie gently handed her back to Sammy and stood up ready to leave. "We're coming home around five anyway" Sammy said not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Ok then, you've got the bag we brought for you; do you need us to get anything else?" Dave asked.

"No thanks we're good!" Orla laughed as she looked at the stack of endless presents they had been given by friends.

"Alright then, pity you can't come home now, but best to do what the doctor says!, give us a ring before you leave" Gill said as she hugged Orla and Sammy giving Lillie one last glance before leaving the room hand in hand with Dave.

"She's gunna be such a heartbreaker" Gill gasped as she flicked through the pictures she'd taken on her phone. "If she's anything like Orla she will be!" Gill laughed.

"Yeah or you!" Dave winked at her as they pulled up in the drive. "I am so not!" Gill pouted at him and watched as he climbed out of the car. "Alright maybe just a little"

Next chapter will be the last!


End file.
